<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alley by Sspringt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815359">The Alley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspringt/pseuds/Sspringt'>Sspringt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Google Doc Transfers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Exhibitionism, Gen, Praise, Rough Sex, face fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspringt/pseuds/Sspringt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi fucking your face in an Alley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Google Doc Transfers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi is walking towards you watching you with this look in his eyes and you know something is about to happen but you don’t know what. So you turn around biting your lip to face the other direction. </p>
<p>You hear him scoff and then suddenly feel the ropes from the Omni Directional gear wrap around you tightly. You gasp loudly at this. Feeling them tighten as you're dragged, stumbling, across the concrete to slam into his chest. </p>
<p>He catches you with one hand. But leaves the gear wrapped tightly around your body. Around you you hear the gasps of the people as they turn to stare at the little scene you’ve made. He smirks down at you while you stare up with wide eyes then lowers his mouth to yours and licks into it. Right in the middle of the street. You gasp, shocked but he doesn’t stop and you moan against his mouth, feeling his tongue dive deeper into your mouth. </p>
<p>All around you people are clearing their throats and muttering and Levi’s is just kissing the fuck out of you like he has no shame in it. Then you feel him grind against you, cock hard in his pants. You pull back from him sharply, forgetting for a second that you are still wrapped in the ropes. You yank backwards and the only thing keeping you from falling over is the ropes around your body and Levi’s arm around your waist. He smirks at you and rolls his hips into yours again. </p>
<p>You whisper to him “We’re in public.” His response is just to chuckle. Then, he lifts you over his shoulder, ropes still attached and turns swiftly down an alleyway. He calls back to the other soldiers who are with him to stayput, that he has a situation to deal with. Once he’s down the alley he drops you to your knees and starts unbuckling his pants. </p>
<p>“Alright lieutenant, deal with the problem” he breathes. </p>
<p>You look up at him and drop your mouth open obediently. Arms still tied down by your sides. He grins, slapping his cock lightly against your cheek. You moan as he slides gently, oh so gently, over your tongue and into your throat. </p>
<p>“Fuck” he breathes above your before he tangles his fingers lovingly in your hair and shoves his cock all the way down your throat. </p>
<p>One of his hands rests against the side of your neck gently and you know it’s so he can feel himself moving in your throat. It makes you moan around him. He pulls his hips back and slams forward, balls slapping against your chin as he tosses his head back and moans loudly towards the sky. You groan again, whining at the taste of him on your tongue and whimpering when your nose is buried in the soft hair at the base of his cock.</p>
<p>Around you you can hear the hustle and bustle of people going about their day. The men that Levi was with in the background talking and laughing. But in the little alley it’s just you, Levi and Levi’s cock down your throat. His hips start thrusting faster and you can feel the ache in your jaw as he pounds into your throat over and over. He’s getting close and you hollow your cheeks when he pulls out and drag your tongue across the bottoms of his cock, trying to help him along. He slams forward one last time, burring that cock in your throat and you feel it jerk violently in your mouth and neck as he cums. </p>
<p>“Yes t-take all of it my Lieutenant,” he moans above you and you shove yourself even farther on his cock as the last of his cum seeps out.</p>
<p> “Good Lieutenant” he breathes as he pulls his limp cock from your mouth.</p>
<p> “My good Lieutenant.” You moan as his finger scrapes over your lips dipping inside gently.</p>
<p>He follows his fingers with his tongue and behind you, you hear a couple of wolf whistles split the air. You blush to the roots of your hair and sigh when you feel the ropes loosen. </p>
<p>“Good Lieutenant” he breathes again and you smile into the soft kisses he’s now placing on your mouth and against your face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>